


From Jimmy Graham to Peyton Manning

by Tsuchan



Series: Football AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, American Football, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Iwa-chan being too perfect for this world, M/M, Ushiwaka and Oikawa are bffs, oikawa being too hard on himself, there is still volleyball in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchan/pseuds/Tsuchan
Summary: Tooru Oikawa was useless waste of space and certainly hasn't found any motivation to rehab his torn patellar tendon. When best friend Ushiwaka insists he come stay with him in the US for rehab, Oikawa certainly not expecting to find a buff angel.or the american football AU that certainly no one asked for except me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if anyone knows me they know I like football way too much and this originally was meant to be a drabble of dork!oikawa falling for football player!Iwaizumi and then it took a life of its own. Almost 5,000 words and a month and half later here we are! 
> 
> I tried to keep all football concepts simple, and player names to a minimum for those that aren't into the sport and just here for these two falling in love.

When Tooru Oikawa exits the plane in the busy American airport he scans the crowd for a familiar face. He groans when he can't find the idiot that insisted that he should move here.

("It would be good for you." Ushiwaka had said over Skype.

"Like you know what's good for me." Oikawa grumbled.

"Well it's certainly better than living in your mom's house getting fat."

Oikawa was appalled at the idea, "I am not fat!"

"Well you look a little soft around the middle." Koushi added.

"Not you too!"

"Come on Tooru you need to get out of the house and start playing volleyball again. You're wasting away."

"How is getting out of the house turn into moving to another god dammed country supposed to help me?"

"I'll sponsor you.")

Somehow he ended up with a one way ticket to US, and he isn't sure exactly who did the paper work for him. Probably his mom or Koushi or probably both.

He takes a deep breath before looking up from the floor.

"You've gotten fat." Ushiwaka says, "It's been six months since your injury why are you still on crutches? You haven't been doing the proper follow up treatment have you? I'll make sure get you on the right program-"

Koushi places a finger to Ushiwaka's lips causing the man's cheeks to go red, "Hush."

Tooru takes a deep breath and pushes his glasses up his nose, "Nice to see you too Koushi. How are things?"

"WE'RE MARRIED!" Koushi says flinging out his left hand to show off his wedding band. He then elbows Ushiwaka to do the same.

Tooru can't believe that his two best friends actually got married. And are still disgustingly domestic as he remembers them being. Also further proof that the world will continue to go on without him. Why did he come here again?

 

 

 

Tooru is 'jogging' in the park minding his own business when some brute comes flying by an knocks him off balance. Not that he really had any to begin with. All the exercise and strength training Ushiwaka has put him in has helped, but certainly not enough.

When he feels the bite of concrete into his left side Tooru realises that he saved himself from re-injuring his knee, hopefully.

The brute removes the giant headphones from his ears and runs to him, "Oh shit sorry."

Tooru really just wants to go back to Japan and eat ice cream in peace. The brute extends a hand that he certainly could not ignore. Looking up at the man, Tooru noticed he had some nice arms.

Once the two are standing, Tooru opens his mouth to say a nice thank you for the help and before bolting out of there as best he could. Maybe Koushi would make him a strawberry banana smoothie so that he could drown in his own self pity in a healthy way.

"Holy shit!" The brute says, "You're Oikawa Tooru."

Tooru finally looks the other person in the eyes and find that they are green, wide and very expressive. Gentle almost; a contrast to his dark skin and tough exterior.

"You know me?" Tooru stutters out.

"You're like the best setter in all Japan!" he says switching to Japanese, "Shame about what happened to you. You in America for rehab?"

Tooru's so stunned that some muscle head knows Japanese and who he is, that all he can really do is nod.

"Don't worry," he says placing a hand on Tooru's shoulder, "You'll be back and at it like Jimmy Graham in no time."

 

 

 

"He was like a buff angel!" Tooru exclaims from his seat on the counter.

Koushi rolls his eyes as Tooru recounts his meeting again.

"He asked if I was here for rehab. He obviously didn't get the message I'm not going back to pros but its still sweet."

"Tooru..."

"Do you know who Jimmy Graham is?"

 

 

 

So later that night when Koushi had headed to bed with Ushiwaka (Oikawa put his headphones on because he didn't want to relive that experience ever again) he sat himself down in front of his laptop and did some research, because neither of his friends had no clue who Jimmy Graham was. That or they were just playing dumb so Tooru would do it himself.

It wasn't really that hard to find. The guy had a wikipedia page made for him. Tooru browsed the page for anything of interest. That was until his eyes rested on the line: _On November 29, 2015 Graham suffered a torn right patellar tendon._ Tooru slammed his laptop closed.

 

 

 

Tooru hasn't left the house in three days. At least not willingly anyway. Ushiwaka has to man handle him into the car just to go to his clinic to do physiotherapy. Then he's driven straight back to the house where he can live in his misery.

"He isn't even eating," Koushi states one evening, "He's just wasting away Wakatoshi. I thought we brought him over here for a reason!"

"These things take time Koushi." Ushiwaka answers patiently. He's dealt with enough of Tooru's isocracies since middle school. Ushiwaka was the one that invited Tooru to Shiratorizawa and along came the responsibility of handling Tooru's temperamental attitude. "Tooru is very stubborn."

Koushi makes an unsatisfied noise and Tooru hears no more.

 

 

 

It's a Sunday when Ushiwaka sits him down in front of the TV in the living room.

"Why are we doing this?" Tooru whines.

"Ever since you came here you have never partaken the in one of the things that American's love most. American Football."

Tooru rolls his eyes and brings the veggie tray closer to him so he can at least wallow while eating to make Koushi happy. He bites into a carrot angrily trying to pay attention to the announcers that are talking a bit too fast about concepts he doesn't understand. Ushiwaka explains as best he can to give him a basic understanding.

You get four tries every ten yards to move the ball either by throw and catch play, or by running the ball down the field. Your objective the rectangle area (the end zone) at the opposite end of the field, for six points. You can collect an extra point by kicking it through the upright posts or get two points by getting it in the end zone again.

The other team basically just tries to the stop them.

By the middle of the first game they watch Tooru actually gets into it, even though it's pretty violent.

Somewhere during the games that play through the day Tooru looks over the side of the couch to Ushiwaka.

"Say um... since football is to violent do like people get injured a lot?"

"Yeah it happens pretty often actually. Most common is a concussion, sprains or broken bones. MCL and ACL tears are pretty common as well." Ushiwaka points at the screen to a man in a blue jersey numbered 12, "Andrew Luck was out seven games last year with a lacerated kidney and a partially torn abdominal muscle. There is a reason the regular season only lasts sixteen games."

Tooru frowns at the TV screen. Later on he sees Jimmy Graham make some amazing catches and a touchdown. He finally realises what Ushiwaka (and probably Koushi by extension) want him to get out of all of this.

That you can always come back and be better then before after a terrible injury. But there is something that Tooru had a feeling would happen to him too. That you certainly can be replaced as well (the Dallas quarterback controversy reminds him very much of Tobio-chan) and Tooru wonders why the buff angel even bother to mention anything at all.

Maybe he should go for a run.

 

 

 

Tooru finds buff angel later that week in the spot that he left him. He still has his gigantic headphones on, but Tooru is determined to talk to him today. So he pokes him in the side to get his attention. And once he gets buff angel to take them off he isn't even quite sure what to say.

They stand there staring at each other. Tooru looks down at his feet before saying, "Why did you tell me about Jimmy Graham?"

Buff angel's eyebrows narrow. He takes a deep breath before sighing, "Come on I have a feeling this is going to take more time to explain."

He grabs Tooru's wrist and begins dragging him off. They end up down some side street and Tooru is greeted with the sight of one of the most ugliest buildings he's seen since coming to America. The inside was certainly surprising though.

The large dining floor was covered in tatami mats, with several low wooden tables with cushions for seats spread out.

"Can I have the back table?" Buff angel asks the host, who Tooru cannot decide if he has eyebrows or not since his hair colour is so light pink.

"Yeah sure," Eyebrowless says without looking up. He finally does when Tooru is switching to slippers, "He isn't that OI-"

"Not right now." Buff angel says gruffly. Leaving Tooru to run after him. A lot of people stare at buff angel but don't make a motion to speak with him. Even though some look like they will.

Buff angel takes a seat at the table, while Tooru struggles to sit on the cushion on the floor across from him. And they sit in silence until eyebrowless comes with tea and treats for the both of them.

"You want to know why I mention Jimmy Graham?" buff angel says quietly so as no one hears them.

Tooru nods into the tea that he is attempting to drink.

"Well he had the same injury last year as you did. Do?" he says questioningly unsure where Tooru is in the physical healing process. Tooru is certain that buff angel knows how little effort Tooru has put into healing mentality.

"Were you trying to show me that I can just get up and play again once I'm healed? Cause that's certainly what Ushiwaka was trying to get me to do by forcing me to watch football back on Sunday." Tooru grips his mug focusing on its contents giving him something to keep him grounded, "but it's not that easy. You know football, no every sport is always next man up. It's what is happening to Romo right now, Dallas found a replacement."

Buff angel's eyebrows narrow and he huffs, "I suppose you'd focus on that. You were always so damn pessimistic in interviews."

Tooru is surprised at the fact that this person actually watched his post game interviews.

Buff angel runs his hands through his hair before taking a big gulp of his tea, "Tell you what, look up Peyton Manning and get back to me."

 

 

 

It takes three days. Three days of questioning where his life was going. Three days of staring at the number in cell phone that is labelled buff angel because the man left before Tooru could get his name.

In the early morning after staring at his ceiling for several minutes he decided to finally boot up his laptop and type in the name Peyton Manning.

 The sheer volume of information on the man is mind boggling. So Tooru ends up going on to youtube to see if there were videos about him instead of reading. Fortunately for him NFL loves to make docu-dramas and the first loaded up is: America's Game 2015 Denver Broncos.

After the video finishes Tooru searches for something that would be as in depth. Most of the other videos were bits on his rankings during the year and his stats. A few videos on his super bowls, sound clips from interviews. Nothing of the lest bit interesting.

There was though in the comments section a reference from a book. Upon further review of the book, Tooru feels that he'd get the best not opinionated view of the player... and his rival Tom Brady.

Asking Ushiwaka or Koushi to take him to the library is out of the question. So Tooru searches amazon. It doesn't take long and he still has his credit cards and to avoid any suspicious mail for the couple, Tooru ends up buying the kindle edition.

He spends the next day reading. And the book is a whirlwind of stats and names he's never heard of and googles most to gain an understanding. Once he finishes, he reads certain parts again.

Both players have had to over come diversity in their own ways. They use losses to grow. They respect each other. They motivate each other to be better players.

But Tooru had a feeling what buff angel was truly aiming for looking into the life of Peyton Manning: There is no point in letting road blocks stop you. Missing a complete season due to three extensive neck surgeries, having to relearn how to throw a football and getting replaced by someone 13 years his junior certainly hadn't stopped Manning from winning another superbowl.

Tooru needed to be as bull headed if he was to ever play volleyball, heck do anything ever in life ever again.

He certainly had a lot of make up for.

 _To Buff Angel [21:39]:_ I read  this.[1]

 _From Buff Angel [21:43]:_ And?

 _To Buff Angel [21:44]:_ If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks.

 _From Buff Angel [21:45]:_ That's my boy. :)

 

 

 

 

Getting back into a workout routine is harder than he remembers. Ushiwaka seems all into willing to help him make his physiotherapy goals. Even though both him and Koushi stare at Tooru like he has three heads.

("What's brought this on?" Koushi asked.

"Don't question it, just be thankful." Ushiwaka responded.)

He spends more time at the gym that is attached to Ushiwaka's physiotherapy office. He takes selfies and sends them to buff angel as progress reports.

 _To Buff Angel [08:03]:_ Decided a whole body work out! Working on my arms right now.

 _To Buff Angel [08:03]:_ [IMG]

 _From Buff Angel [08:26]:_ [IMG]

 _From Buff Angel [08:26]:_ You're not the only one.

Tooru has to cover his mouth to hide the drool that is coming out at the sight of buff angel's sweaty gorgeous arms.

One day Tooru noticed that he had a following while he was on the treadmill. Several women were sitting at the free weights station behind him whispering and look in his direction. So he took a couple selfies with them in the background and sent it off to buff angel.

 _To Buff Angel [10:28]:_ I have a following! :D

 _To Buff Angel [10:28]:_ [IMG]

 _From Buff Angel [11:42]:_ You earned it. Your butt is amazing.

 _To Buff Angel [11:44]:_ You complemented me!!! YAY!

 _From Buff Angel [12:27]:_ Don't let it get to your head. Everyone get one.

 

 

 

Tooru is sitting in a coffee shop at the local mall when he sees buff angel again. Well really it is just and large image of him doing a pull up in the window of the Under Armour store.

"Holy shit its him!" Tooru breathes. Koushi looks up from his phone curiously.

"Who?"

"Buff angel right there!" Tooru points towards the poster.

Koushi looks in the direction Tooru is pointing but comes up with a blank.

"No the poster. In that store!"

"Oh wow... Tooru he's...Wow."

"Look at his biceps they're bigger than Ushiwaka's!"

Koushi smacks his arm, "That's because it's a poster."

Koushi does though convince Tooru to take a picture with the full body picture that is in the store after they finish.

Tooru gives him a couple silly poses. Pretending to hang on to the thigh, him kissing the thigh. Tooru jumping in a attempt to touch the bicep. Which was high considering the picture in the store goes from floor to ceiling. Tooru ponders a few more poses before he realises that Koushi isn't taking pictures anymore but is texting with his phone.

"OH MY GOD KOUSHI YOU DIDN"T?!"

"I did!" Koushi sing songs handing Tooru's phone back before they got kicked out of the store for causing so much of a ruckus.

Tooru stares at the message the whole car ride home.  The image already has a delivered receipt, but no indication that it has been read.

At least he looks good in the photo of kissing buff angel's thigh. No indication of injury, if anything he looks a little too puffy but better then what Tooru had looked like in the mirror for the past seven months.

Much, much later, buff angel still hasn't replied. Tooru noticed that the poster lists his name and sport in the top right hand corner but its blurred. Taking a deep breath Tooru decides that he needs to know the human that he's been texting by name. What his likes and dislikes are. What makes him a person. So Tooru decides to leave a simple text message that he hopes will be answered.

 _To Buff Angel [23:47]:_ I finally want to know who I've been flirting with. Who are you?

 

 

 

His answer comes the following morning.

 _From Buff Angel [06:40]:_ My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. It's a pleasure to meet you.

 _From Buff Angel [06:43]:_ I'm sorry about yesterday. Work's been busy with practice and all.

 _From Buff Angel [06:44]:_ I'm sure you know.

 _From Buff Angel [06:44]:_ Or did.

 _From Buff Angel [06:47]:_ Ugh. I'm sorry. That was incredibly insensitive.

Tooru laughs out loud at the honesty and the genuine feeling in the message. And its not a pretty laugh either. Both Koushi and Ushiwaka both give him questioning looks.

 _To Buff Angel [07:22]:_ It's quite alright. It's expected actually. My genius always leaves people tongue tied, Iwa-chan.

 _From Buff Angel [07:30]:_ I forgot how terrible your actual personality is.

 _From Buff Angel [07:34]:_ Welcome back shittykawa.

 _To Buff Angel [07:36]:_ RUDE!!!

 

 

 

A day later Iwa-chan messages him.

 _From Iwa-chan <3 [14:03]:_ We should go on a date.

 _To Iwa-chan <3 [14:05]:_ Oh so bold Iwa-chan!

 _From Iwa-chan <3 [14:06]:_ Don't make me take this back.

 _From Iwa-chan <3 [14:06]:_ When I first ran into you I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, get a drink.

 _From Iwa-chan <3 [14:06]:_ But you were in such a bad place. Thought it'd be better if you figure shit out first, before we started anything.

 _From Iwa-chan <3 [14:07]:_ And now you have so...

 _To Iwa-chan <3 [14:09]:_ YES!

 _To Iwa-chan <3 [14:09]:_ YES!

 _To Iwa-chan <3 [14:09]:_ YES!

 _From Iwa-chan <3 [14:10]:_ Okay, I'm sending you a ticket for our next home game. We'll go out after, I'll make the reservations.

So when the letter came to the door with the local NFL logo on it. He knew Iwa-chan kept his word.

("You can be happy quieter!" Koushi yells from the bedroom at about midnight, after Tooru's five millionth squeal of the day.)

 

 

 

 

Once let into the stadium Tooru is directed to one of the upper floors. "It's a box" the security guard said that was standing by the elevator. And Tooru is even surprised that he has to open a door to get into the place. It's a large padded room wall to ceiling windows allowing him to watch the game unhindered. Tooru finds his seat (it's more of a couch really) beside a woman with long curly hair and currently holding a fussy infant with large head phones over their ears.

"Is it alright if I take a seat here?" he asks and the woman looks up from her infant to him.

"Holy sweet mother of Mary you're gorgeous!" she says before trying to move the diaper bag that had be occupying his seat.

"My name is Clare, I'm number 57's wife." She says gesturing to oversized jersey on her baby, "This here is Anna. She's gonna play football just like her daddy. Probably leave a long string of broken hearts just like you."

"That's right baby girl," she says booping her baby on the nose.

"Who are you here for?" she asks.

Tooru wrings his hands in his lap nervously before whispering out, "Iwaizumi."

"You're Hajime's boy?" she excitedly.

Tooru's cheeks deepen red and he puts his finger to his lips, "Shuuush."

If the homophobia in Japanese sports were anything to go by then America had to be just as homophobic.

"Don't worry. The team already knows about it." she says confidently, laying Anna's head down on her shoulder, "It was a big thing a couple years back. A kid came out gay before the draft.[2] Hajime seemed to feel that it was necessary to announce himself as bisexual in support. There was little resistance and those that did fell in line. Hajime is a great corner, just because he likes men too didn't mean he couldn't beat your ass into the ground."

Tooru gives her a look of shock, because really this isn't what he was expecting at all. There was so much resistance when he came out that he almost lost his career. But he supposes that he and Iwa-chan are similar in away. They just pushed on through proving that it didn't matter who you liked as long as you were winning.

"Oh honey you have a hard time coming out? That why?"

Tooru nods because he feels if he says anything he'll start crying.

"It's okay sweetie." she says placing a hand on his shoulder, "You got support now."

 

 

 

Tooru spends the first half of the game listening to the running commentary from Clare and their other seat mate, a black woman by the name of Tonisha. Who seems happy just to be away from her four kids for the night. Even if it meant that she had to watch her stupid husband, play this stupid game. She's happy to find out that Tooru is a volleyball player.

"Volleyball is such a classy game." Tonisha says taking a sip from her beer.

"Calm down you homewrecker." Clare says with a dramatic eye roll, "He's Hajime's."

"Damn, he's got good taste in men!"

Tooru laughs. Koushi would get along well with these women well.

 

 

 

During halftime the two wives decide they need to parade him around for a while. He meets several other wives, children, siblings, parents of other players. Often introduced as a "friend of Hajime's from Japan". Clare's reasoning is: "as cool with it the team is, not so sure about their family."

They stop in front of a short man, with white hair dressed in a tom ford suit and wearing Nikes.

"Tooru, this is the owner of the team." Tonisha says.

"It's nice to meet you Tooru." The owner says extending a hand to shake, "Iwaizumi's told me about you. Says you're a impressive setter. Made me watch some film once. Let me just say, if you ever need a job I know people."

Tooru gapes. The owner pats him on the shoulder, "Think about it for a bit. Anyway, we better get back to our seats second half is about to start."

 

 

 

 

Tooru is a bundle of nerves for the second half. Iwa-chan has talked to people about _him_. People that actually want to _hire him_. He wants to chew his nails he's so nervous.

Clare hands him Anna, "Hold her before you ruin that perfect manicure and get an infection."

Tonisha snorts, and Clare glares at her, "Leave him alone he has a date after this! He will not be bleeding all over whatever they are doing tonight."

"But they are definitely doing something tonight." Tonisha says with a wink.

He looks down at the baby in his arms, "Yes? I don't know maybe? This will be our first date."

"Awe baby you don't have to if you don't wanna." Tonisha says before hugging one of his arms, "It's just that Under Armour add leaves nothing to the imagination."

"I know." The words leave his mouth before he realises and it causes both women to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

 

 

 

All three wait together in the tunnel outside the locker room. Tonisha lightly kicks at Clare's foot, "You coming to Pilates?"

Clare hums in agreement. Tonisha spins around, "And you are too Tooru."

"Me?"  He says in surprise.

"Give me your phone number." she said whipping out her own, "I'll text you the times and dates."

Tooru pulls out his phone. Ushiwaka was the one that set everything up for him, and Iwa-chan gave him, his number so he's not exactly sure what his is.

"Sorry it's just a new phone."

"Here just text me." She says rattling off her number.

"Not bulling anyone are you?" says a large man nearly twice the size of Tonisha comes up to her wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm getting things done." She says reaching for the phone in her pocket once the sound has gone off. She nods before typing away in her phone, which could only mean she received Tooru's text. "It's something you should have been doing out there on the field."

"Awe baby."

"Don't you awe baby me we have a sitter that we're paying through the nose for! Now get that butt moving!" she says pushing him down the hallway.

And with that they were out of sight.

A tall man with dirty brown hair walks up to them and gently takes the baby carrier out of Clare's hands. He nods politely at Tooru, "We'll have to be introduced another time. I believe your date just arrived."

Tooru turns around to see Iwa-chan freshly showered coming his way.

 

 

 

 

Iwa-chan brings him back to the ugly building. The dining floor is completely empty except for one kotatsu table.

"A kotatsu!" Tooru says excitedly, rushing forward to take a seat.

Iwa-chan laughs as Tooru gets comfy, "I had a feeling you liked these."

"More like you read one of my many interviews you stalker." Tooru says childishly sticking out his tongue.

Iwa-chan raises his eyebrow as if to challenge Tooru's statement, but is interrupted by the eyebrowless host slamming food on the table.

"You two play nice now. No sex on the floor. I don't want to disinfect it before opening the store tomorrow morning."

"You only open at 11."

"It takes a lot to get mysterious stains out of tatami mats."

"Hanamaki -"

"I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up if you need anything love birds." Eyebrowless says before leaving them in silence.

"So um, are you from here?" Tooru asks unsure in a effort to cover the silence.

"Oh lord no, my parents are back in Bay Area, near Berkeley." Iwa-chan says taking a bite, "Well I mean they're originally from Japan. They moved to the states when I was three."

"Do you know where your originally from in Japan?"

"Somewhere in Miyagi, Sendai I think."

"I'm from Sendai!" Tooru says excitedly placing a hand over his heart, "Just think if you stayed in Japan you'd have been hitting my tosses!"

Iwa-chan laughs, "Whoa first of all who says I'd be playing volleyball and secondly there has got to be at least a million people there alone, who says I'd have found you."

Tooru looks down bashfully, "there are at least a million people here in this city miles from my home and you found me."

Iwa-chan huffs, placing his elbow on the table cradling his jaw in his raised hand and gives Tooru the sweetest smile that makes his heart melt, "I suppose your right."

"I'm always right!" Tooru says with fake arrogance.

Iwa-chan laughs leaning closer, "I'm going to kiss you now, is that alright?"

Tooru nods before leaning forwards meeting Iwa-chan's lips.

(Needless to say it was probably the best kiss of Tooru's life. Even though "Thank god, finally." was muttered out from somewhere near the kitchen.)

 

 

 

**_EPILOUGE_ **

 

"Oikawa-san! Oikawa-san!"

Tooru turns around to a name that he hasn't been called that in what feels like years (probably has been if he actually thinks about it) to see a dark mop of hair and blue eyes staring at him.

"Tobio-chan!" He greets the younger male while waving off his teammates.

Tooru's ace glares and leans toward Tooru lowering his voice, "Should we be worried?"

"It's fine."

The ace laughs before slapping Tooru on the shoulder, " _It's fine_ , usually means someone is getting chewed out after practice. Don't take to long."

"It's nice to see you again Tobio-chan." He says looking at the young man now standing beside him. Tobio's lost all of his baby fat and has become all angles and lean muscle.

"What are you doing here? Why are you on the US National team? Why didn't you come back to Japan after you healed?" Tobio cuts straight to the point.

It certainly catches Tooru off guard even though he did expect the questions at some point.

"What no pleasantries? No how are you? What have to been? How rude Tobio-chan."

Tobio grits his teeth. Still very annoyed by Tooru's antics but he plays along, "How have you been these past few years?"

"Oh things have been great."

Tobio nods, then juts his chin out as if to say now answer the other questions.

"Well I don't know if your barbaric mind can handle the answer."

Tobio huffs, but something catches Tooru's eye in the crowd causing his face to soften.

"I guess to answer your question, I fell in love." Tooru smiles at something on his left hand.

Tobio quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey Iwaizumi you coming?" Is yelled across the court.

"Coming!" Tooru yells back. Tobio finally puts two and two together. Tooru's constant look in the crowd when the ball wasn't on court. The glint on his hand, the fondness to of smile, his not returning to his old position.

Tooru smiles, "I'm sure you understand. You have chibi-chan and all."

 

* * *

 

 

[1] The book that Oikawa read _is Brady vs. Manning: The Untold Story of the Rivalry That Transformed the NFL_ by Gary Myers. It's a really great read and good comparison of the two quarterbacks and stays very impartial.

[2] Back in 2014 Micheal Sam came out as gay before the draft. (And is the only one to ever come out publicly.) He was drafted by the St. Louis Rams in the seventh round. There was backlash but there was a large amount of support for him from many owners and coaches in the league. He was eventually cut from the Rams in an effort to fill much more needed holes in their defence. Sam was placed of the Dallas Cowboys practice squad. He is currently a free agent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your time in reading this fic! If I get more inspiration I might actually write more in this AU depends how work goes.


End file.
